This protocol provides a method to investigate the mechanisms of airways obstruction and bronchial hyperreactivity in patients with and without airway involvement by sarcoidosis. The hypothesis is that in patients without direct airway involvement by granulomatous inflammation, macrophage cytokines in the granulomatous milieu may induce bronchial hyperreactivity.